


A boy like you is impossible to find

by shadowsofyesterday



Series: I was born to tell you I love you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofyesterday/pseuds/shadowsofyesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has an intense craving to eat something sweet, but there isn’t any candy left in the house. Person B attempts to bake them a mug cake to satisfy their sweet tooth… </p><p>From: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130949473164/person-a-has-an-intense-craving-to-eat-something</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy like you is impossible to find

Kitchen cabinets - check. Fridge – check. Drawers – check. Wardrobe – check. Tetsurou’s secret ‘open-only-during-finals’ snack stash under his bed – check. Daichi was this close to turning the cushions of his couch over in hopes of finding a stray piece of candy underneath one of them. Thoughts about the last grocery run on Sunday swirled forefront in his mind. He mentally kicked himself for having had intentionally avoided the inviting aisles which had been overflowing with all the candy one could ever desire. His concerns over a tightening waistband no longer of interest to him now, when all he craved was a shot of sugar that only the most potent of candies could offer.

_Who cares about that now?_

_So what if I have some love handles?_

_Tetsu sure hasn’t complained!_

  
These were the thoughts that ran around his mind as he walked away morosely from Tetsurou’s bed, which was noticeably messier than it had been before the sugar fairies had invaded Daichi’s mind. Daichi flopped down on the couch he had unconsciously gravitated towards during his internal monologue. Ignoring the ancient couch’s creaks of protest, he flung an elbow over his eyes as he slowly accepted his candy-less predicament.

  
Daichi hadn’t been hit with a sugar craving this bad since the time he first discovered his more-than-friendly feelings towards Tetsurou. Back then, he had been an ‘innocent’ first year in university, too occupied with college to think about much else; let alone his social life or lack thereof. When he had found himself harbouring a crush (still cringing internally at the thought), on none other than his ex-rival captain, Daichi had been shocked into confusion for days. He caught himself craving sugar after every interaction with the boy who had the worst bedhead he had ever seen. One day it would be ‘Cadbury’s’, the next some ‘Poiful’, another day would find him munching on a mountain of ‘Nerds’ candy. Various packets of ‘Peeps’ were all he had after one particularly tension-filled volleyball practice with Tetsurou.

  
His sugar addiction only disappeared after Iwaizumi Hajime, his roommate and best friend in college; banned all forms of sugar from their flat and kicked Daichi out with a stern warning to not come back until he had spoken with his crush (cue cringing) about his seemingly unrequited feelings. Hajime had suffered for long enough with Daichi’s sugar scavenges in the middle of the night; especially when they ran out of candies (like now!) and Daichi would turn into a thick-thighed, broad-jawed, candy-devouring maniac. He hadn’t gone back to his shared flat that night and Hajime was all the more grateful for it. Afterwards, he had grudgingly accepted having to deal with Tetsurou draping himself all over Daichi whenever he was around as collateral damage.

  
Daichi didn’t have his lanky boyfriend to blame for his current and intense sugar craving though. No, he had his thesis paper entirely to blame for this one. The past few weeks had been spent with going to bed in the wee hours of the morning, and waking up not soon after, skipping breakfast in a bid to make it on time for his morning lectures. The constant stress had been weighing on his mind for months now, and Daichi had finally reached his breaking point exactly 9 minutes ago, when he had started ransacking his shared flat with Tetsurou for some candy. Just then, the sound of keys jiggling in a lock, accompanied by a familiar voice whistling softly drew Daichi’s attention. A small smile crossed his face despite the state of despair he was in, from the lack of candy around Daichi.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou was whistling along to the theme of ‘Godfather’ as he unlocked the door, the song stuck in his head after yet another impromptu ‘Battle of the Best!’ with Bokuto. He was looking forward to cuddling with his overly stressed boyfriend, after a long week of all-nighters that the both of them had to pull. Kicking off his shoes in the general direction of the mess at the doorway, he ambled into the living area just to see his boyfriend draped all over the couch. Now, at any other time Tetsurou would have jumped at the opportunity to drape himself all over said boyfriend as well. However, before his body acted on his instincts and he dragged himself to Daichi, Tetsurou paused to take in the sight of his tired-looking boyfriend.

  
His eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s slumped figure, taking in the somewhat defeated posture and an almost-unnoticeable smile on Daichi’s lips. He frowned then; affronted at the hand that was blocking his boyfriend’s bold and expressive eyes from him.

  
“Are you going to come over here or are you just going to stand over there and stare at me like the creepy pervert we both know you are?”

  
Tetsurou snapped to attention at his boyfriend’s quiet voice. The distance from the doorway to his boyfriend was covered in eight long strides, and he draped himself over his boyfriend just like he would have any other day.

  
“Hey babe”, he murmured into Daichi’s short black hair at the nape of his neck; the greeting punctuated with a kiss at that same spot. Tetsurou was glad to feel his boyfriend’s limbs loosen up as some of the tension in his boyfriend’s body leaked away with the affectionate greeting. He squeezed Daichi a little tighter while nuzzling his neck – all feline in his affection. The hand that slipped away from its spot above Daichi’s eyes brought a smile to Tetsurou’s own face. A soft smile full of never-ending adoration that was reserved only for his boyfriend; one that always evoked a tinge of pink on Daichi’s cheeks.

  
They lay on the couch together in comfortable silence for a while longer, basking in the first moment they had that week to simply hold each other. The moment was broken however when Daichi unintentionally let out a groan he could no longer hold back. Tetsurou frowned with worry and pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

  
Daichi groaned again in exasperation at his boyfriend’s concerned question. He missed his boyfriend, he really did. But he also really wanted some sugar right now, the kind that his boyfriend could not provide.

  
‘Tetsu…”

  
The whine in Daichi’s voice set off all the alarms that the previous groans had not. Simply put – a grumpy Daichi was common, a whiny Daichi was not. With the exception of when they were in bed, when he did something just right, or teased his boyfriend a little too much – Tetsurou stopped his derailing thoughts before they got out of hand.  
“Y-yeah?” he stuttered in response, mentally preparing himself for what his boyfriend might ask of him.

  
“I need some sugar…”

  
Tetsurou grinned to himself at the words that spilled out of Daichi’s mouth. Heck yeah, he was prepared for this.

 

“Babe, you know I’m always down for sex – ow! What the fuck?”

  
The hand that was creeping up Daichi’s t-shirt (or was it his? Daichi loved pillaging Tetsurou’s wardrobe whenever he wasn’t around after all) quickly retracted from beneath Daichi’s shirt as a sharp smack landed on it.

  
“What was that for?”

  
The incredulous look he gave Daichi did not have the intended effect on his boyfriend. Instead, Daichi shot a tired glare towards Tetsurou and made to move out from beneath him, grumbling incoherently under his breath.

  
“…way too many American shows… need candy now...”

  
The snippets of grumbles that Tetsurou managed to catch managed to both amuse and confuse him. Nevertheless, Tetsurou caught a hold of Daichi’s waist as he tried to slip out from beneath him, bringing them both up into a sitting position, and manoeuvring a reluctant Daichi onto his lap. Hands locked behind his boyfriend’s back, Tetsurou stared into Daichi’s eyes, trying to read into their chocolate depths. It was then that he noticed the slightly glazed look in his boyfriend’s eyes. A glazed look that was rarely present. It would only come about under two distinct circumstances, and it had already been established that sex was not what Daichi was craving right now.

  
Tetsurou buried his face into Daichi’s shoulder to muffle the snorts of laughter which inevitably spilled out of his mouth. He knew that the smack on his hand would feel like a kiss on the cheek compared to what Daichi would do if he knew Tetsurou was laughing at him. Having barely composed himself, Tetsurou lifted his head up, once again making eye contact with his boyfriend, this time a smirk stretching across his face. Daichi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s infuriating smirk.

“Are we out of candy again?”

  
Daichi could do nothing but crumble against his boyfriend in defeat. The muttered assent could barely be heard from Daichi’s whose face was now buried in Tetsurou’s shoulder. Laughing uncontrollably now, Tetsurou nudged his boyfriend away from his shoulder before he decided to just remain there for the rest of the day.

  
“Lucky for you, I’m the Best Boyfriend in Japan, and I got just the perfect thing for you!”

  
Daichi stared blankly at his boyfriend, torn between embarrassment from his infomercial voice and curiosity as to what this “perfect thing” could be. He started patting around Tetsurou’s pants pockets since he couldn’t see any candy in his boyfriend’s hands at all.

  
“Whoa, whoa, I thought we weren’t having sex – ah!!”

  
There it was. The smack to the back of his head made Tetsurou lurch forward into his boyfriend’s chest.

  
“Babe, you really need stop abusing the Best Boyfriend in Japan.”

  
“Tetsu, will you please for the love of god…”

  
Tetsurou took pity on his boyfriend and slid his locked hands below Daichi’s butt, grip strong as he lifted both of them off the couch and strolled towards their small kitchenette. Ignoring Daichi’s smacks to his shoulder and shouts of protest, he plonked his boyfriend down on the kitchen counter and pulled open the door to the cabinet above their stove. Daichi stopped protesting long enough to look on in curiosity. The cabinet that Tetsurou had pulled open was one that they rarely used and he did not recall having stored any of their groceries in there.

  
He continued watching as his boyfriend pulled out a slim brown packet that could have been anything from plant seeds to chocolate. His eyes widened as he read the name on the package, head shaking from left to right in denial.

  
“That’s right; I’m making you a mug cake!”

 

“No, you’re not.”

  
Tetsurou ignored his boyfriend’s deadpan response and tore open the packaging in his hands, slowly pulling out the two blue sachets and putting one aside.

  
“Tetsu, I’m serious. Do you even know how to use the oven, let alone make a cake?”

  
Their flat had an oven and microwave built in along with the stove, but neither of them had any time to cook for themselves. They used the stove to boil the water and the microwave to heat up take out. Not once had the oven been touched prior to this day, at least according to Daichi’s memory.

  
“Relax Daichi, that’s the beauty of this! We just need to add an egg and pop it in the microwave! An idiot could do this!”

  
“Yes, an idiot can do this, but the question is – can you?”

  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence babe.”

  
Tetsurou pulled an egg out of their refrigerator and ignored his boyfriend’s sceptical gaze. He took his mug from the rack next to the sink and proceeded to pour out the contents of the blue sachet into it. He then cracked the egg on the side of the mug, nearly dropping it twice in the process, and poured it in as well. Daichi handed a fork to his boyfriend, curiosity and sugar cravings getting the better of him as the promised dessert began to take shape before his eyes. The word ‘caramel’ had left him slightly disoriented as his sugar craving reared its ugly head again. He watched as Tetsurou stirred the mixture in the mug (he was going to throw that mug out, they would never get the smell of egg out of there), and stared at the end product in bafflement. Needless to say, it did not look edible.

  
Tetsurou laughed somewhat nervously and declared “It’s what all cakes look like before they're

cooked”, before dumping the mug unceremoniously into the microwave. He slammed the door shut and pressed a few buttons unsuccessfully before realising that it had not even been turned on, and grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend. Resolutely ignoring Daichi’s eye-rolling, he once again pressed some buttons, this time accompanied by beeping sounds, before turning around and declaring that it would only take another 20 minutes before Daichi could have his dessert.

  
By this point, Daichi had given up on his boyfriend’s antics and moved back to the couch so he could sleep his craving away. He ignored Tetsurou’s persistent nudging and simply rolled over so his boyfriend could spoon him. Of course he should have known his boyfriend wouldn’t have stopped at that. He let himself be pulled to face his boyfriend, soft kisses peppered along his jaw and neck weakening his resolve. They lost track of time like that as they caught up with weeks of barely having any time for each other. They weren’t a couple to flaunt their relationship in public (well, Daichi wasn’t), but when in private they shared a mutual need for physical contact and used any and all methods to show their love for each other.

  
Tetsurou had just about managed to slide his hand into the back of his boyfriend’s shorts when a loud bang reverberated around the flat. Daichi bit down in shock, and winced at the curse that left his boyfriend’s lips. He shoved Tetsurou off him anyway, and ran to the kitchen, still panting heavily from their earlier activities and not quite coherent. There was no sign of smoke or fire but an awful smell was coming from the microwave.

  
He moved cautiously towards the microwave, hands raised in front of him in a defensive posture; although what he could do to the microwave in defence was beyond him. As he stepped up to the microwave and peered in, he felt Tetsurou’s presence moving up behind him, and peering over his shoulder. The moment that both of them caught sight of the contents of the microwave would be forever etched in Daichi’s memory. Daichi felt the vein in his forehead throb, and the temperature in the room dropped rapidly as he turned around slowly to face his boyfriend – who wasn’t there anymore.

  
Tetsurou ran out of the kitchen grabbing his keys and wallet as he heard his boyfriend’s shouts thunder behind him. He knew he only had one chance to fix this and he would buy out the entire candy aisle of the closest 7-11 to make up for what he had done.

  
As he watched his boyfriend run out of the house as though chased by a ghost, Daichi could not help but stand there in astonishment. His boyfriend had just managed to make an instant mug cake explode in the microwave. A giggle burst forth from Daichi, and soon he found himself holding his stomach on hand on the kitchen counter; breathless with laughter. Oh Tetsurou would have _hell_ to pay when he came back (with candy if he was in his right mind) and he would be scrubbing that microwave till it was spotless. Right then however, Daichi could only think about his ridiculous boyfriend; all thoughts of the previously insatiable sugar craving completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Humour me please, this is the first thing I have written in years, and also my first attempt at something with only hints of sex and minimal swearing.
> 
> The instant microwaveable mug cake is real although I've never tried it: http://www.milkcananime.com/2013/06/japanese-instant-cake-in-mug-from-daiso.html
> 
> Concrit is always welcome <3
> 
> Crossposted at: http://blarghbla.tumblr.com/post/131485586165/a-boy-like-you-is-impossible-to-find


End file.
